friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 14 Sytuacja w damskim kiblu
Właśnie wchodziłam wraz za Victorią i Dion'em do sali, na której miało się odbyć wesele. Jesteśmy trochę spóźnieni przez komplikacje w postaci reporterów. Victoria,jak wspomniałam, to gwiazda popu. Mimo starań, jakimś cudem, wiadomość o ślubie wyciekła i w połowie drogi zastaliśmy bramkę z fotoreporterów itd. Teraz prawdopodobnie będą czuwać pod salą...na szczęście z polecenia pary młodej wszystko ma być zamknięte na cztery spusty. Gdy świadkowie i druhny nie zaczęli wzdychać na widok wystroju, domyśliłam się, że nie tylko mnie spotkał zaszczyt ujrzenia tego przed dniem dzisiejszym. Na wstępie para młoda musiała przeciąć nożyczkami płachtę,oraz wypić trunek z kieliszków złączonych fioletową wstążką, a następnie wyrzucić za siebie. Oczywiście personel wszystko posprzątał...nie mogliśmy zrobić tego na zewnątrz z wiadomych powodów. Razem z Vick i Dion'em przeszliśmy przez dziurę, którą wycieli w białym materiale. Przy okazji chwyciliśmy kieliszki z szampanem, po czym skierowaliśmy się do stołów, by zająć swoje miejsca. W tej chwili dziękowałam, że Victoria powiedziała gdzie siedzę, oraz, że szły ze mną Laurien i Brittany. Damien co chwila wysyłał mi ukradkowe spojrzenia, ale starałam się zachować pozory, że najzwyczajniej tego nie widzę. Odsunęłam krzesło, pokryte białym i fioletowym materiałem, a po chwili obok mnie zasiadły dziewczyny. Gdy krótka przemowa się skończyła, blondynka wręcz wyskoczyła, a ja szybko złapałam jej krzesło, które bez mojej pomocy runęło by z głośnym hukiem na podłogę. Uniosłam kącik ust, gdy Laura zaczęła energicznie bić brawo, natomiast jej siostra tylko wywróciła oczami. Kilka minut po posiłku nadszedł czas na pierwszy taniec. -Wreszcie. Nie mogłam się doczekać pójścia na parkiet.- Westchnęła Laurien, gdy rozpoczął się taniec pary młodej. Dosłownie kilka sekund potem została porwana przez Aaron'a i zaczęli lawirować wśród innych par. Zauważyłam jeszcze Madison i Kevina, oraz Wiktora, który usiadł na moim miejscu i ponownie zaczął rozmawiać z Britt. Moje skanowanie terenu przerwał Damien, który ukłonił się przede mną z wyciągniętą dłonią. -Czy podarujesz mi Pani ten pierwszy taniec?- Zaśmiałam się, ale po chwili położyłam swoją dłoń na jego, a on poprowadził nas w stromę parkietu. Tak o to...skończyło się podpieranie ściany. Mam nadzieje, że nie runie bez mojej pomocy... Podczas gdy piwnooki blondyn mnie okręcił, wydawali mi się, że gdzieś tam widziałam Adriena, ale wiedziałam, że to nie możliwe. Adrien Tak mało brakowało, a bym ją zaprosił do tańca. Jednak, jak tylko zrobił to ten idiota, od razu zawróciłem. Mam nadzieje, że mnie nie zauważyła... Wyszedłem na balkon, nie zamykając drzwi, będzie zbyt duszno. Niebo miało, ciemno niebieski kolor, ale gwiazdy już były dobrze widoczne. Jeszcze kilka minut i będzie jedynym źródłem światła, będzie księżyc. Z kieszeni marynarki, która zafalowała pod wpływem powiewu wiatru, wyjąłem małą paczuszkę papierosów, oraz zapalniczkę. Sprawnie podpaliłem zawiniątko i zaciągnąłem się tytoniowym dymem. Nagle całe napięcie ze mnie zeszło. Odwróciłem się, gdy usłyszałem czyjeś kroki za sobą. Obok mnie pojawił się szarooki szatyn. Z kieszeni wyciągnął tak jak ja paczkę papierosów, a z niej zawiniątko. Schował ją i zaczął obmacywać kieszenie. Wywróciłem oczami i podałem mu zapalniczkę, na co skinął głową w podziękowaniu. Gdy tylko podpalił papierosa, chciał mi ją oddać, ale zaprzeczyłem ruchem dłoni. -Weź...mam jeszcze jedną.- Chłopak ponownie skinął głową i schował zapalniczkę do kieszeni spodni. -Wiktor jestem.- Powiedział wyciągając dłoń w moją stronę. -Adrien.- Odparłem i uścisnąłem jego rękę, po czym ponownie zacząłem się wpatrywać w niebo. Natomiast szatyn oparł się o barierkę plecami i skrzyżował przed ramiona na klatce piersiowej. -Czy wszystkie kobiety są tak skomplikowane?- Spytał po chwili ciszy, ja tylko prychnąłem rozbawiony na jego pytanie, po czym zgasiłem niedopałek i przypadkowo wyrzuciłem za barierkę. Co tym razem wywołało taką samą reakcje jak moja, tyle, że u Wiktora. -Stary, powiem ci coś. Wszystkie kobiety są chodzącą tajemnicą, ale jeśli jakaś nie rozłożyła ci nóg przed wieczorem, albo nie potrafisz jej rozgryźć do tego czasu, to musisz się z nią spotkać jeszcze raz. Taka zagadka, może mieć miłe rozwiązanie...a ile satysfakcji ci da.- Odparłem klepiąc go po ramieniu, na co ona zareagował półuśmiechem i zrobił z papierosem to samo co ja przed chwilą. -Tyle, że czasami rozwiązanie takiej zagadki zajmuje dłuższy czas. -Przynajmniej wiesz, że ma wobec ciebie szczere intencje...albo w ogóle jej nie interesujesz i chcę cie spławić. -Takie śmiertelne fifty/fifty.- Ta krótka wymiana zdań wywołała u nas śmiech, ale po chwili w mojej głowie zrodził się pewien plan. -Ej, mógłbyś mi pomóc? -Ok, przysługa, za przysługę.- Odparł, a ja uniosłem kącik ust. -Chcę, żebyś przyprowadził tu pewną dziewczynę. Ma na imię Marinette.- Szarooki zmrużył oczy, a potem uniósł w górę dłoń z wyprostowanym palcem wskazującym. -Ta druhna, tak? -Ta, znasz ją? -Jestem drużbą, ale jedyne co o niej wiem, to to, że jest jakąś starą przyjaciółką Victorii i Diona. Nie zagłębiałem się w tą historię.- Powiedział, ponownie krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej,ja natomiast skinąłem głową. -W każdym bądź razie muszę coś naprawić.- A raczej stworzyć... -Spoko. Za chwilę ci ją przyprowadzę. Jakby co, to zamknę balkon, żebyście sobie pogadali, więc masz mój numer, to później wam otworzę.- Mówiąc to podyktował mi swój numer telefonu, a ja go szybko zapisałem w kontaktach w telefonie. Zaraz po tym wszedł na salę. Marinette Po dwóch tańcach, byłam już zmęczona i postanowiłam wejść do łazienki. Jak tylko do niej weszłam, przywitały mnie podniecone jęki. Mimo pozorów, byłam tym bardziej rozbawiona, niż zażenowana...jak widać ktoś się dobrze bawi w jednej z kabin. Bez wahania otworzyłam pierwszą kabinę, a moim oczom ukazała się klęcząca Laurien i stojący przed nią Aaron. Nie muszę wam chyba mówić, czym miała zajęte usta blondynka... Momentalnie strzeliłam sobie facepalma, a dwie pary oczu skierowały się na mnie. -Spokojnie, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie w tych miłosnych aktach. Co nie zmienia faktu, że powinniście się zamknąć.- Powiedziałam rozbawionym tonem i zamknęłam drzwi, a po chwili usłyszałam kliknięcie zamka. Wywróciłam oczami z dezaprobatą ledwo powstrzymując śmiech. Szybko załatwiłam to co miałam zrobić i wyszłam z pomieszczenia. Wzrokiem szukałam Brittany, lub Victorii, żeby powiedzieć o tym zdarzeniu. Odnalazłam ciemną blondynkę siedzącą przy stole, która sprawdzała coś na telefonie, więc szybko do niej podeszłam. Zajęłam swoje miejsce, tym samym zwracając jej uwagę. -Zgadnij kogo widziałam w łazience...- Popatrzyła na mnie pytającym wzrokiem, więc kontynuowałam.-...Laurien i Aaron'a. Twoja siostrzyczka obciągała mu i widocznie, był tak zadowolony, że zapomnieli zamknąć kabiny.- Brittany roześmiała się i przyłożyła dłonie do swojej twarzy, łącząc je w taki sposób, że zasłoniła swój nos i usta. -Nie no, co za debilka, ale przynajmniej wiem, że jest trzeźwa. Jakby nie była, to albo zrobiłaby się tak wstydliwa, że siedziałaby pod stołem, albo by zasnęła...również pod stołem.- Chciałam coś odpowiedzieć, ale przeszkodził mi, jak się później okazało, Wiktor. Myślałam, że chce porozmawiać z Britt, ale on poprosił mnie, dlatego za nim poszłam. Po kilku chwilach staliśmy przed wejściem na balkon. Mimowolnie wyprzedziłam go i wyszłam na zewnątrz, ale nim zdążyłam jakkolwiek zareagować, szatyn zamknął drzwi balkonowe i zasłonił fioletowymi zasłonami. -Co to ma zna....? -Hej Mari.- Odwróciłam się i dopiero teraz zauważyłam zielonookiego blondyna. -Adrien? Co tu robisz i o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?!- Byłam zbulwersowana samym jego widokiem. -Marinette, proszę uspokój się i mnie wysłuchaj.- Chciałam mu przerwać, ale uciszył mnie spojrzeniem, więc zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści i odwróciłam wzrok. -A więc mów.- Mój ton głosu był oschły, całkowicie wyprany z uczuć. -Zacznijmy od tego, że Dion jest moim znajomym i dlatego tu jestem. Chciałem cię zaprosić, tamtego dnia, ale jak widzę obeszło się bez tego.- Próbował rozluźnić atmosferę,ale nie do końca mu się to udało.- Marinette, proszę cię skończmy to. Przyznaje się do przegranej, zakochałem się w tobie. Cholera! Co ja gadam?! Kocham cię jak wariat. Proszę....zakończmy to wszystko jako przegrani. Te dwie gry, tą całą farsę. Przyznaje się do porażki, a teraz ty to zrób. Zrozum, że chcę byś była moja. Chcę codziennie budzić się obok ciebie, całować cię, przytulać, dawać dowody moich uczuć. Z początku chciałem cię tylko zaliczyć, byłaś dla mnie wyzwaniem, które cholernie chciałem przejść....ale z czasem, nawet nie wiem kiedy, chciałem więcej. Nie chcę twojego ciała, ale ciebie całą. Proszę, Marinette...- Przy ostatnim zdaniu złapał moje dłonie i przyłożył do swoich ust, tym samym zmuszając mnie, bym wreszcie zwróciła na niego swój wzrok. Wędrowałam powoli od naszych splecionych dłoni, moje blade i pozornie słabe, oraz jego silne, opalone, nie raz doprowadzające mnie do szaleństwa i uczucia płonącej skóry, nie raz były obiektem moich snów, gdy błądził nimi po moim ciele. Pełne, teraz lekko spierzchnięte usta, oraz moje fantazje na ich temat, a także wspomnienia dotyku i ich miękkości. Męskie, aczkolwiek delikatne rysy twarzy. Ledwo widoczny zarost na policzkach, a także zgrabny prosty nos. Nie dziwię się, że jest modelem. Następnie przeniosłam wzrok na złotą czuprynę w artystycznym nie ładzie i potraktowaną żelem do włosów, ale pewnie wciąż miękką, aż wreszcie oczy. Te piękne szmaragdowe oczy, które wpatrywały się we mnie z nadzieją. Wiem, że to nie była tylko gra, on naprawdę mnie kocha i niech spotkam Lucyfera, jeśli mu odmówię. Bez wahania wyszarpałam dłonie z jego uścisku i przeniosłam je na jego kark, po czym przyciągnęłam go do siebie i w zastraszającym tempie zaatakowałam jego usta. Po chwili jego dłonie powędrowały na moją talię, powodując pożar w moim żołądku, a gdy zaczął gładzić mój brzuch przez materiał sukienki, ogień przeniósł się do podbrzusza. W końcu się od siebie oderwaliśmy, a ja ponownie spojrzałam w jego oczy. -Przyznaje się do porażki, Adrien. Cholernie cię kocham. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach